


Ten Words.

by Haldane



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Gen, Language Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge was to use as many as possible of ten obscure English words. (List given at end of fic)</p>
<p>I chose to use them all <i>wrongly</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Words.

Holmes stood staring down at the floor of the dining room, where the blood of the previous owner made a large blatteroon on the expensive carpet. Given the dancing pattern of the footsteps, the murderer must have positively capernoited around the body after the deed. A sad end to a noble family; they had occupied this house for over four cenatories, and it was even rumoured that the famous prophet Nostomania had composed many of his quatrayles there during the 1500s.

It was a particularly annoying problem; positively eximious. Also annoying was Watson, over in the corner, performing gargalesthesia with the late lord's brandy to clear the smell of his examination of the corpse out of his nose. That was Watson all over. "Watson, you grow more lethological every day."

"Lethological?" The good doctor repeated, his brow furrowed.

"Weary of logic. Surely you can perceive the need for the most careful application of the funambulist principles of investigation."

"Actually, what I perceive the need of is to urticate. Back in a minute." Watson, ever irrepressible, replied.

"Yes, well just remember to wash your hands afterwards." Holmes called after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Blatteroon: a senseless babbler or boaster  
> Capernoited: intoxicated  
> Cenatory: relating or pertaining to supper   
> Nostomania: overwhelming desire for home or familiar surroundings (excessive nostalgia)  
> Quatrayle: great-great-great-grandfather  
> Eximious: extraordinary, excellent  
> Gargalesthesia: the sensation caused by tickling  
> Lethological: unable to remember words, or unable to find the correct word  
> Funambulist: a tightrope walker  
> Urticate: to sting with nettles, to lash


End file.
